Tight rope
by adatenoway
Summary: You walk the fine edge of your own tight rope that separates you from them and them from you. Your foot teeter totters between this line until one day you fall over and bump your head, only to wake up on the wrong side of the bed. Who you once were, is now gone. The morals of what you thought kept you doing right from wrong disintegrated and followed the wind


This story may contain sexual violence (rape) as well as sexual scenes.

I do not own the twilight characters, but I do own the plot

I love criticism and if you hate my story and want to bombard the reviews on how horrible it is at least tell why.

Enjoy

After a while of living in a world where you see bad things happen on the daily bases, your intolerance for it turns into acceptance.

You walk the fine edge of your own tight rope that separates you from them and them from you.

Your foot teeter totters between this line until one day you fall over and bump your head, only to wake up on the wrong side of the bed.

Who you once were, is now gone.

The morals of what you thought kept you doing right from wrong disintegrated and all that was left was carried into the breeze of the wind.

They fly away, nothing more and nothing less than what they were once before.

No evidence of it when you need it, unable to turn around, reverse, 180 degree cycle when you need to go back to what you once were.

But what if what is deemed as wrong was actually what is right and what if you were living on this side of the bed all along, and you just never knew it?

But if you leave the past behind and trade it for the future you are no longer able to search for yourself behind you?

What if all you could do was look forward from your position where you sit stuck in the past?

Would you break or would prevail?

Look Forward…

My body strained against the tight confines of the two bodies that pushed against my hips trying to hold me in place, their presence causing my brain to react to the memories of the past.

The past now holds my future within the unrelenting grip of its hands.

Escape.

My mind screams to escape.

Escape the disparity that I could swear my soul's screams cried out into the air in an agony of grief.

It reaches deaf ears, causing terror to chain and bind me.

I am a POW to the war that only rages within me.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Look forward."

The baritone voice that drips with restrained anger reaches my ears and does nothing to soothe me.

It only adds to my skyrocketing fear.

My eyes dart for the exits but my position restricts me from escaping.

No escaping.

No escape route.

Get out.

Get out.

Out.

A small hand reaches out to grasp my leg that had a brain of its own.

Up and down, up and down, up and down.

Fire having burned the thin lines and roots of my nerves destroying them entirely.

Put out the fire.

Up and Down.

Throw out the flames

Up and Down.

My mind races, but nothing slows enough for me to think straight.

All that I learn I throw away and my mind, my mind takes off like a nuclear war head towards a foreign nation.

Threat

Threat

Evacuate

Escape

Threat. Evacuate. Escape.

"Calm yourself. You are fine my baby. You are fine. Calm yourself."

Words. They are only trying to trick you.

Escape

Whispers. Whispers come at me from above my head, slowly pushing my down to the ground.

The whispers try to smother my breath from my body by trying to dig my face into the ground.

'She is panicking let her go."

Thou shall not kill

"She needs to get over this."

Thou shall not kill

"She needs to go or she'll break."

Thou shall not kill

Bodies

Blood

They're all gone

Dead, dead, they're they lay dead

Lay at your feet in a pile

Forever stuck on the level beneath you

Never to rise again

A pyre

Fire, fire, burn the sins from me

Take away my crimes

Erase them from this world.

Dance around their bodies and inhale their souls

Dance around their bodies

Around their bodies

Their bodies

Bodies.

Isabella, look forward. Do not have me repeat myself.

My skin itches.

My hands beg to scratch it.

To peel it back from my bones at release the tainted blood within me.

Rotten. Rotten fruit.

"My child you're ok you are among your family you will be ok I have you my dear girl I have you.

Mommy is here. Mommy is here.

A hand pets my hair and all fear is erased.

I am home, I am home, I am home.


End file.
